Crafting Motif 67: Welkynar Style
Locations *A random Motif Chapter can be crafted from ten Welkynar Style Motif Fragments and Welkynar Binding **Motif Fragments drop from Z'Maja in Cloudrest based on difficulty and the number of Welkynar Shades present **Welkynar Binding is rewarded once a week for completing "Woe of the Welkynars" *Crown Store Contents By Sir Relequen, Wing Captian of the Welkynars Though the Knightly Order of the Welkynars numbers no more than four members at a time, each of those knights needs a broad array of equipment, including armor of all weights as well as a complete array of weapons. This gear must be made to exact specifications of the very best materials, adhering strictly to the guidelines stated below. Only equipment that is well and properly made will be accepted into the Welkynar Armory. AXES Welkynar axe heads are adorned with stylized golden gryphons, because what else would be on them? The blades themselves are of dark carbon steel, mounted on a long haft of studded ash wood ending in a hooked metal ferrule. BELTS The Welkynar's plumed war girdle supports gilded metal tassets and is cinched in the front by a buckle in the shape of a stylized gryphon's head. As an aerial order, we must avoid accruing undue weight wherever possible, so metallic materials must be both durable and, above all, light. BOOTS Though gilded sandals are sufficient protection to accompany light armor, for heavier load-outs we must have the traditional Golden Gryphon-Talon Sabatons. Copies of the cobbler pattern for these distinctive martial boots may be checked out of the Armory in Cloudrest. BOWS The bows wielded by the Knights of the Welkynar Order are among the most beautiful arms ever created by High Elves, bar none. Each beaked limb ends in an exquisite sweep of carved golden feathers—artful, and yet these are deadly weapons that shoot lethally barbed arrows. It's an irony that reflects the core esthetics of the order. CHEST PIECES As an aerial order that has to think about flight weight, most of our equipment looks heavier than it is. Welkynar cuirasses are a case in point: though they appear to be forged of weighty metal, most of those elements are actually lighter materials such as flexible scale maille or gilded cuir bouilli—boiled leather, if you can believe it! Wing banners attach to the shoulder blades DAGGERS A Welkynar's dagger is made of dark carbon steel and is doubly edged, but it's really a punching dagger so it's the needle-sharp point that counts. The crossguard evokes gryphon wings, forged thicker and more solid than they appear to enable the dagger to be used as a parrying weapon. GLOVES A Welkynar's substantial but intricate gauntlets may be the knight's proudest belongings, since they are among the first items of gear issued to a squire-in-training. If you give any thought to the practical issues of training spirited gryphon mounts, with their powerful, snapping beaks, you'll understand the need for sturdy gauntlets and vambraces! HELMETS Our helmets have been rightly described as "magnificent confections of plumes and gilt," with avian motifs such as cheek pieces that resemble gryphon wings, and a forepeak like a gryphon's pointed bill. They were designed by Mornyalemar the Battle-Hardy generations ago, and we see no reason to change them now. LEG GREAVES Our resplendent metal poleyns, adorned with gilded wing symbols, certainly draw attention from the rest of our leg armor, cuisses that are functional though less spectacular than our knee bosses. Welkynar greaves consist of light overlapping plates backed by flexible flaxen fabric. MACES When a Welkynar's mace strikes, with its heavy business end forged in the shape of four beaked gryphon heads, it's as if the entire Aerie of the Order smites its opponent at once! Though the gilded gryphon heads look delicate, they're actually crafted of carbon steel surrounding a solid lead core. SHIELDS The Welkynar's shield, with its overlapping plumage rendered in carbon steel, brass, and copper, represents the inescapable wings of Elven justice and Altmeri martial prowess. Let evildoers who threaten Summerset beware! This land is under Welkynar protection. SHOULDER ARMOR Welkynars never tire of avian symbology, so of course our flaring pauldrons evoke the wings of great raptors. Their edges are even feathered with genuine gryphon plumage! (Don't even think of substituting raven feathers.) STAVES A Welkynar's spell staff is topped (of course) with stylized gryphon wings, in this case pointed and parallel like those of a knight's flying mount when put into a power dive, a shape that also evokes the focus of a spellcaster's will. The long ash-wood haft ends in sharp ferrule. SWORDS The swords of the Knights of the Order of the Welkynar are as straight as our commitment to justice and as long as our heritage of heroism. Inscribed with runes of efficacy and balance, let our enemies beware when these noble weapons are drawn in defense of the Altmer! Appearances * ** Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Crafting Motifs